1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a feeder nipple system, and more particularly, to a feeder nipple system which has a detachable valve within a nipple body to prevent fluid from dripping out of the nipple when not in use.
2. Description of the Related Technology
It is well known that bottles used to feed infants have nipples that leak milk when not in use. The prior art nipples often leak milk or other liquids on the infant, on bedding, on the infant's clothes, as well as on the person feeding the infant. Cloths are constantly required to wipe up spills on tables, the floor, clothing and other items on which milk or other fluids are dripped. If unnoticed, the fluid, particularly milk, will in a short time, become quite disagreeable because the milk sours quickly. The parent or other care provider must search out the spill and clean it. The need to constantly clean up spills due to leaky nipples is tiresome and disadvantageous.
Prior art devices which attempt to solve the problem of leaking fluids from a bottle typically involve complex modifications to standard nipples. These complex devices require multiple steps to manufacture, and numerous parts requiring costly assembly time. Therefore, the prior art devices are necessarily expensive to manufacture. Such devices are shown, for instance, by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,946,888, 4,898,291, 5,040,756, 5,072,842, and 5,101,991. These prior art devices suffer the disadvantages of being inflexible in construction and complex in design.
Additionally, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 3,946,888, no teaching is provided for preventing leakage from a nipple valve of the present baby feeding apparatus. Neither is there any suggestion that the valve be detachable.
In U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,756, a valve is disclosed which purports to be leak-proof. However, the apparatus described discloses a threaded coupling which screws onto a tube in an attempt to provide a leak-proof apparatus. The constant wear on the threads of the coupling due to continuous use can cause the threads to provide a leak path through the coupling and around the valve within the coupling. Therefore, the apparatus will begin to leak liquid after a period of time.
In addition, this reference describes the construction of the valve as flat, with a "Y" shaped cut made in the valve to create an opening for liquid flow. Unfortunately, this construction does not provide an optimized apparatus for allowing fluid to flow through the valve. Nor is this valve detachable to facilitate maintenance and sanitation of the valve. The other prior art devices referenced hereinabove also do not provide for detachable valves, nor do they provide for optimized fluid flow.
Therefore, there is a need for a baby feeding nipple providing a detachable valve within a nipple body, allowing for easy sanitation, and simultaneously providing an optimized apparatus for allowing fluid flow.